Project management tools enable a project manager to create and modify project data, such as project deadlines, for a project. The project manager can allocate the work of a large project into many smaller sub-projects, an allocation that can create problems for project management tools. For example, if a project management tool integrates sub-project data within the project data, then the project deadlines are also displayed as the deadlines for each sub-project even if each sub-project requires a unique set of sub-project deadlines. If unique sub-project deadlines are integrated into the project deadlines, then the project deadlines become crowded with many deadlines that only apply to individual sub-projects and are inapplicable to the project and many other sub-projects.